Rivalry and Love
by marrsbarz
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto are the only ones who save the girls and kill there rivals. SasSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and NarHinu.
1. Sakura And Tenten

Rivalry and Love

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto are the only ones who save the girls and kill there rivals. Sas/Saku, Neji/Ten, Shika/Ino, and Nar/Hinu.

Hey guys meet you at 10 oclock at the mall. Sakura yelled waving to the guys. 

They were 18 and all married. Tonite is third anniversary and we have to get ready. Ino cried with excitement. 

Hey girls dont use your chakra tonite you already used too much and any more and it could be bad. Neji yelled from a mile away. 

Ok the girls all yelled at once. Man Tenten your man is sure over protective of you. Sakura laughed. 

He was actually worried about my health, thats weird. Tenten exclaimed. 

Little did they know that very night they probable should use there chakra! 

10p.m 

As Tenten walked over towards the mall she felt a familiar chakra behind her she grabbed a kunai out of her holder. 

She saw two dark gray eyes stare at her with a death glare. 

Before she could do anything she saw everything go dark and fell to the ground. 

10:01 pm 

Sakura had a feeling something was wrong but she pushed that feeling aside thinking about what to get her husband. 

When she suddenly felt a familiar chakra coming near her. 

She kept her guard up while walking towards the mall to meet all the guys. She heard a twig snap behind her. 

She turned and saw nothing she turned back around and two eyes stared straight at her then it was all dark. 

10:02 pm 

Ino was so excited to meet the whole gang. I wonder what Shika got me this year? I hope not another cloud picture. she sighed. 

She took three steps when a flash came in front of her face. 

She lept backwards grabbing a kunai. 

Not letting her guard down she kept walking Intel her neck was in pain and she through the kunai behind her hitting the 


	2. Hinata andIno

Ino was so excited to meet the whole gang. I wonder what Shika got me this year? I hope not another cloud picture. she sighed. 

She took three steps when a flash came in front of her face. 

She lept backwards grabbing a kunai. 

Not letting her guard down she kept walking Intel her neck was in pain and she through the kunai behind her hitting the stalker in the arm. she turned to see two blue eyes stare straight at her she fell to the ground.

10:03 pm

Hinata was afraid of being out in the dark alone she wished Naruto was with her. She was so afraid that she let her guard down and she was vulderable to everyone. she let out a small sigh mabye i should just hurry it up and get there. its already getting late.' she looked down at her watch and saw it was 10;03. As she started to run she felt movement behind her. She did a few hand sighns and yelled "BYAKUGUN" She looked aaround about 5 yards and only saw a cat in the trash. The veins left her face and she kept walking. As soon as she started to walk smoke came in front of her. She tryed to run as fast as she could but she could not move. She felt pain and hit the floor.

10:04 pm

" Where are they? Hinata never late except when she gets lost." naruto said worried. " Naruto, i am worried too but i know they can take care of there selves." Neji told him. "How troublesome" Shikamaru said looking at the stars. " We have to be patcient remember we told them to notuse there charkra." Sasuke added. He was worried too but as usual he kept his cool face on. Naruto looked down at his watch that hinata gave him. It read 10:49 pm. all the guys, including Neji and Sasuke, looked worried. "Mabye there at home because theyre still to tired from the mission." Naruto said. " Naruto probably right, for once, they have something for us there." Neji added."Turn on ur cell phones so we can communicate." sasuke said. he turned towards his house. Talk to you guys in a bit. sasuke ran towards his house as fast as he could not know what well be waiting for him.

Author Note: ok on chapter 4 i well answer your questions.


	3. the guys

"Everythings set according to plan?" a hiss came out of the shadows. "Yes" a low tone replied.

Sasuke was the first to arrive home. He opened the door to see the whole house a mess and a kunai on his wall. he took off to see a note on it.He curled his fist up so tight his whole hand was white. 

'Little brother, I have something of yours. Dont worry i wont kill her. But when i am done with her youll wish she was died. But I would come fast i well eventualy get bored with her. If you want to see her then look in the closet.'

Sasuke crumbled the paper and put in his pocket. He walked towards the closet door. He was worried on what he might see. But he knew had to turn the knob. He turned the knob. His eye shot open. He saw a picture of sakura tided up on her hands and ankles. Her face was bloody and she was crying. Itachi was on top of her. Kissing her. Sasukes sharingon appeared the instint he say the pictures. ' Itachi. YOUR DIED' It was silent intel he hear the cell phone ring. "Everyone, come to the training grounds." Sasuke dashed through the door and was at the training grounds.

"Theyre not there! They have been Kidnapped!" Naruto whinned. "What would Itachi want with the girls." Sasuke asked suprised. "Itachi? it was Toya who took the girls." Neji added. " No it was Kabuto who took the girls." Naruto said still whinning. " How troublesome.No it was Mikaluna." ahikamaru explained. "Wait thats all the names of all the guys that hate are guts. I think they joined together to take us out. So thats why they took the girls." Naruto yelled. Everyone stared at him. "1. why were the first one to figure that out and 2. shout one more time and i well put you in the same room as lee on a sugar rush." Neji explained.


	4. Torcher

Her eyes started to open. She looked around to see that she was in a damp and cold place. She could feel a body behind her. she looked behind to see it was... HINATA. Behind her was Hinata sleeping and they were both in a cage. "Hinata. Hinata wake up." Sakura whispered. Hinata started to wake up. "Sakura why did you hit me." Hinata yelled. "Hinata I did not hit you and keep it down." Sakura whispered. Hinata looked around. 

"So you are awake. Good we were getting kind lonely." a voice from the shadows smikered. "Yeah we should probably start now before they get here." another voices came from the shadows. A tall man in a black coat with red clouds on it cam from the shadow. Next to him was a slitly shoter man with glasses on. "Itachi and Kubuto. i should of guessed. Is this to get back at Sasuke and Naruto." sakura yelled. "That and because you are such pretty girls" Kubuto snikered. " You take that one and i have the pink one." Itachi snickered. Sakura grabbed ahold of Hinata so they would not take her. Itachi grabbed sakuras arm. Kubuto grabbed Hinata and took them to a room.

Ino awoke to a voice. She looked around and saw Tenten trying to get out. "Tenten were are we?" Ino asked. "I dont know and I dont want to find out." Tenten exclaimed. " Have you found a way out yet?" Ino asked getting up. " No not yet but i well soon." Tenten said. "Hello ladys. Looks like you are up. Ready to join your friends." A deep voice hissed. Two figures cam out of the shadows. One had gray eyes like Neji but had blonde hair and One had icy blue eyes and kind of looked like Shikamaru. "What have you done with are friends Toya!" Tenten yalled. " Yeah Mikaluna" Ino yelled. " O. You will find out soon." Toya laughed. He took Tenten arm while Mikaluna took Inos and draged them into the sam room as Hinatas and Sakuras.

2 hrs later

They through all the girls into the cage together. " That was fun. Try to get out and we well make it 4 Hrs." The Guys laughed. They turned and walked back in there rooms. The girls just sat there crying with rope burns on thare wrist and ankles. "That was the worst kind of torcher ever. We have to get out of here." Tenten cryed. They all grabbed on to each other crying. "Yeah but you heard what the well do to us if we ran away and those are the best of the best S-class ninjas. So there is no way we will be able to run away. We will just have to deal with it and wait for are guys. I can heal the wounds so we wont hurt so bad." Sakura cryed. But how long well it take the guys.

Author Notes: Well no one had any questions so i just wanted to know if anyone liked it so please comment.


	5. were coming

"It was a good idea to put a traker in Hinatas watch." Naruto said to Neji. "I cant trust her alone with you know can I." Neji said rudly. "We only have a yard away." Shikamaru explained. "Are you sure this is the right place. All I see is a cave." Naruto asked. "We dont have time for this we have to get the girls." Sasuke said angely as he ran into the cave. It was silent until they heard crying. "What is that?" Naruto asked. Neji and Sasuke activated theyre blood line. "They are in there." Naji whisperd furiously. Sasukes eyes became more red than a ripe tomato. "We better hurry up." Sasuke hissed. They dashed behind a rock, hidding there chakra and saw three girls crying. "Only three girls and why are they crying." Naruto mummered. They looked harder and saw that the three were getting wiped. Then a door opened and kubuto came out with Hinata. "This one is smart." Kubuto said throwing Hinata in a cage near the guys. "You three should be more like her." Toya laughed. "You never can force me to do anything." Sakura blurted out. " hn. Well see about that." Itachi said. He grabbed her arm and made her stare in his eyes. She squirmed then she stopped to fall to the floor. Then she started to scream. 'What is he making her see.' Sasuke thought.

Sakuras mind

_Sakura was in a street and She saw a black figure walk away. She ran up to it, it was Sasuke. "Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked. "Leave me alone your annoying." Sasuke hissed. "What?" Sakura cried. Then it all went black. She found herself walking towards her house then she opened the door. 'Its so quiet.' Sakura thought. she walked to her parents room. There she saw something that would kill her if it could. Her parents on the floor blood everywhere. A dark figure stood above them. Then with a flash he headed for her. Then it all went black again. Those two seens played over and over again._

Back to the real world.

Sakura screamed again and then her eyes began to water. Itachi picked her up. He smirked. He let the jutsu go and watched as she fell to the ground. Sasukes fist was as white as snow. His sharringan appeared and he threw five kunias at Itachi. Itachi was two intrested in watching Sakura cry that he even did not notice the five kunias coming at him.The kunias peirced him in his leg, arm, eye, stomach and heart. Itachi turned to see Sasuke glaring at him with his Sharringan. Itachi fell to the floor. Sasuke walked over towards Sakura. He knelt down and embraced her in a loving hug. He felt his shirt get wet from the tears and the blood. He looked up to see the guys beting the other kidnappers and then he looked at Sakuras bet up face. "I promise i well never let anything happen to you again." Sasuke said whipping away a tear. She looked at him and smiled. "I know." She sayed giveing him a kiss.


End file.
